Perdida
by Trixie Ray
Summary: Ela sempre perdia as coisas - Projeto Rascunho - Rated K - Luna/Neville


Perdida

**Autora: Bea Mendes**

**Shipper: **Luna Lovegood X Neville Longbottom

**Genre: **Friendship/ Romance

**Rated: K+**

**Summary:** Ela sempre perdia as coisas.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não é meu, Luna Lovegood não é minha. Neville Longbottom não é meu. É tudo muito triste para mim, mas é a realidade, tsc tsc.

* * *

**N/A: **Fic escrita para o Projeto Rascunho, da Fla!

Itens usados: Perfume, Rascunhos e Neville Longbottom.

* * *

- Querida, por que você está chorando? Alguém escondeu suas coisas de novo? - Neville Longbottom tinha um carinho enorme pela aluna Ravenclaw. Luna Lovegood era ingênua demais para o mundo em que eles viviam, perdida demais, sonhadora demais.

- Sim Neville. Tem algumas coisas que estão faltando ainda.

- Eu te ajudo com o resto. O que está faltando? - Neville perguntou. Eles estavam em um dos muitos corredores de Hogwarts que estavam vazios, já que os outros alunos estavam no Salão Principal jantando na última noite escolar do ano. - Não podemos dar _Accio_?

- Não. São só alguns pergaminhos. Não precisa me ajudar, eu posso encontrar sozinha. Por que você não volta para o Salão Principal? - Luna estava um pouco cautelosa agora.

- Luna, - Neville pôs o braço em volta de seu ombro, falando com ela com seu jeito amável, como sempre. - Eu te ajudo, pode deixar. - Ele apertou um pouco seu ombro, gentilmente. - Além disso, eu prefiro ficar com você do que com os nossos amigos barulhentos. - Ele falou isso mais baixo, quase que para que a garota não ouvisse.

Eles andaram pelos corredores, procurando nos lugares mais absurdos e improváveis pelos pergaminhos de Luna. Enquanto procuravam conversavam sobre coisas banais.

- Quais os seus planos para essas férias?

- Ainda não sei, meu pai tem que procurar matérias novas para a revista. Talvez nós iremos procurar alguns Bufadores de Chifres Enrugados. Mas ainda não temos nada definido. - Ela se virou para olhar Neville. - E você? Quais os seus planos?

- Ficar com a minha... – Neville não conseguiu terminar a frase, eles tinham acabado de passar em frente de uma janela aberta. Uma leve brisa brincou com os cabelos louros de Luna e levou a ele a doce fragância que ela estava usando, fazendo com que ele se inclinasse em sua direção por instinto.

- Neville? O que está fazendo? - O garoto estava perto demais.

Mas ouvir a sua suave voz fez com que ele saísse do estado de transe em que havia entrado.

- Desculpe. - Ele se endireitou. - O seu perfume é muito bom.

O rubor que apareceu no rosto de Luna era visível até para um cego. Meiga, abaixou a cabeça sorrindo de leve.

- Obrigada. - Luna olhou para a direção em que eles estavam andando antes. - Vamos?

Muito tempo de buscas se passou, até que finalmente quando eles já estavam no sexto andar Neville avistou alguns pergaminhos no topo de um quadro, preso magicamente a ele. Tirá-los de lá sem que eles rasgassem não foi a coisa mais fácil que Neville fez.

- O que é isso? - Ele perguntou olhando atentamente os desenhos contidos nos pergaminhos.

- Não é nada. - Luna tentou alcançar a mão em que Neville estava segurando-os, mas era impossível já que ele estava com o braço esticado para cima de sua cabeça e ela era muito menor que ele.

- Definitivamente não parece ser nada... Você que desenhou?

Luna parou de lutar, e só respondeu.

- Sim, mas não estão bons. São só rascunhos.

Neville avaliou cada desenho cautelosamente, observando todos os detalhes. Até que ele achou um em que ele havia sido representado. Estava perfeito, não que os outros não estivessem, mas aquele estava fenomenal. Ela era uma ótima desenhista

- Você é muito boa. - Ele sorriu. - Posso ficar? - Perguntou falando sobre o seu desenho.

De novo apareceu aquele rubor em seu rosto.

- Claro. - Ela sorriu.

- Bom, boas férias Luna. A gente se encontra por aí então...

- Sim, claro. - Ela pensou um pouco triste ao se lembrar que aquele era o último ano de seu amigo em Hogwarts. - Obrigada pela ajuda.

- Quando você quiser. - Deu um beijo de leve em sua bochecha direita e saiu andando com seu rascunho na mão. Um sorriso brincando com seus lábios.

**.:. Fin .:.**

N/A: Comenta?

Bea~!


End file.
